A systematic research program is proposed to evaluate the feasibility and promise of surgical cutting and drilling of human bones using a high-power laser. Advantages of laser machining include: (a) no invasion of the wound, minimizing risk of infections, (b) precision cutting in complex shapes and in difficult to reach areas, (c) no exertion of mechanical forces, avoiding cracks, etc. While some preliminary experiments have been carried out by damaging rabbit femurs with CO2 lasers, no systematic research has been undertaken to date. However, these preliminary experiments did show clearly that, while bone can easily be osteotomized with a laser, the cutting process needs to be better understood and optimized. In order to capitalize on the exciting potential of surgical bone machining with a laser, a four-part comprehensive research program is proposed. In the first part, bone properties relevant to laser machining will be determined experimentally: anisotropic thermal conductivity and diffusivity, heat of evaporation, absorption and scattering coefficients, and scattering directions. Secondly, a relatively simple, yet accurate theoretical model will be established which, using the measured bone properties, will predict laser performance. The model will determine conversion of laser energy into heat generation inside the bone, evaporation rates of bone material in the cut, and thermal penetration sideways into the bone by heat conduction. In the third part of the research some human bones obtained from the Los Angeles County Morgue will be instrumented and cut with a powerful CO2 laser in order to verify the theoretical model. The fourth part proposes if in vivo prospective animal testing to identify problem areas and to very optimum surgical cutting, evaluation of soft and hard tissue death, effect of blood flow on laser cutting and healing following surgery. It is expected that, once the model has been shown to be reliable and accurate, it can be employed to optimize laser cutting parameters, such as wavelength, pulse strength and length, overall power focal diameter of beam, etc., all within the constraints of available lasers. This in turn will then lead to the development of the laser as a possible viable surgical tool for bone cutting and drilling by the orthopaedic surgeon.